Daryun
How Daryun joined the Tourney While Daryun was taking care of his horse, he saw some soldiers running and tried to look at what is happening, then someone suddenly entered the room saying that Prince Arslan has benn taken as a hostage by a Lusitanian. Daryun followed the soldiers to find the Prince. When he saw Arslan, he had been surrounded by soldiers and a child took him and jumped into the river, terrifying Arslan. But he got relaxed when he saw Arslan unhurt. The Lusitanian stole a horse and attemted to escape, but Daryun took out his bow and arrow to shoot him but Prince Arslan rushed into his vision and made him miss. After he came near the prince, Daryun asked why did he stop him, he said it just happened and they agreed on saying that Daryun failed to make a good shot. When they were on their way back to the fort, they saw the three boys, captured by the soldiers. They were the reason why Arslan got captured and a soldier wanted them to be punished for endangering Arslan’s life. However, Arslan asked the soldier to release them. The childs were moved by his decision and swore to join the army and protect Arslan’s life. This made Daryun happy as having good soldiers were needed for a king. On their way back home, Arslan asked Daryun why Lusitanians didn’t submit into be coming slaves and Daryun replied that when Arslan ascends to the throne, he will intorduce a friend of his to him, but then asked Arslan to forget what he said. Before the battle, Kharlan came to Daryun and told him that the enemy is planning something and he needs to talk with the King about this situation. Daryun came to the King’s tent and advised him to retreat. The king got furious by this request and dismissed Daryun from his post as Marzban, calling him a coward. Lord Vahriz came into the room and apologised for Daryun’s attitude, trying to calm the King who reduced his rank to that of a mere knight. When they got out, his uncle made him swear an oath to protect the prince and Daryun did so. During the battle, Daryun saw an enemy who had the prince’s helmet and killed him. While Kharlan was attacking to the prince, Daryun rushed and attacked Kharlan. Kharlan told him to listen, but Daryun had no intention to do so and this forced Kharlan to retreat, managing to save. Daryun gave Arslan his horse and found another on efor himself. On their way they saved a Parsian from an enemy soldier. The soldier stated that the King fled the battle , and then died due to his heavy injuries. The prince wanted to return to the capital, but Daryun said that the road will be dangerous so they should go to his friend Narsus for his assistance. Sometime during the fighting in Peshawar, Daryun spotted what appears to be a bird woman slaughtering Lusitanian soldiers. A dying soldier whispered her name was Rapta and Daryun set out to find and capture her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds his spear in his two hands. After the announcer calls his name Daryun spins his spear around, then swings it right and thrusts it as the camera zooms and says "I'm fighting for his excellency!" Special Moves Great Jabber (Neutral) Daryun rapidly thrusts his spear, then does a downward slash. Burning Spear (Side) Daryun thrusts his spear, then swings it around his sides and hammers the spear down, making an explosive shockwave. Thundering Pike (Up) Daryun jumps into the air doing two upper slashes, then comes down with a downward slash. Just Payback (Down) Daryun impales the opponent on his spear, then spins and throws him/her off. Brave Slayer (Hyper Smash) Daryun readies his spear above him saying "Escape is futile!" then does three diagonal slashes imbued with red energy, then finally pierces his spear hard enough to knock his opponent away. Burden of Regret Slash (Final Smash) Daryun sets his spear behind himself saying "It's time to finish this!" then does a set of ten spear swings while advancing, then spins his spear at his sides fifteen times, then finishing by swinging the spear down hard, knocking his opponent away. Victory Animations #Daryun swings his his spear up and down then says "An absolute impossibility!" #Daryun spins his spear, then does a jumping slash, then holds it out saying "You should forge a stronger weapon for next time." #Daryun criss-cross swings his spear six times, then sets it at his left side saying "May this win be an example to any enemy of Pars and Arslan!" On-Screen Appearance Daryun rides a horse to his starting point and pulls out his spear then says "Come, let us see if your skill fairs up to a Mardan." Trivia *Daryun's rival is Rapta, a vain, beauty-loving gourmet hunter and the female member of the Underground Heavenly Kings. *Daryun shares his Japanese voice actor with Steve Fox. *Daryun shares his French voice actor with Yashiro Nanakase, Portgas D. Ace, Takamaru, Nariman, Mean Emcee, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa and Kinnikuman Big Body. *Daryun shares his German voice actor with Ryuga, Omegaman, Forretress, the Xenomorph Alien and Tauros. *Daryun shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Portgas D. Ace, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon and Moriya Minakata. Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters